


Shut Up and Kiss Me Already

by Fantasy_dreamland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Scott Summers - Freeform, X men - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_dreamland/pseuds/Fantasy_dreamland
Summary: None of this would have ever happened if Scott hadn't listened to Jean . 
And now he was stuck in a closet with his crush.
He isn't sure if he should be happy or mad.





	

Long story short, Jean had used her persuasiveness to get Scott to come to a frat party.

As of now, they were on their way to the party.The silence of the night was soon drowned out by the rock music and shouts of drunk teenagers.Upon entering the house, the smell of puke and alcohol greeted them. Scott looked around and his eyes soon landed on a group of people sitting down. There must have been about 15 of them, but he was only focusing on Peter Maximoff.

He had been enamored with Peter for as long as he could remember. Maybe it was the striking silver hair , or the sparkling brown eyes , or even because he was the fastest kid in school, he just couldn't stop thinking about him.

He realized he had been staring at them for a while, because Jean had a mischievous smile on her face.

" We should go join them . I heard they're about to play Spin The Bottle. "

" What? No way , you can't make me! "

Jean raised her eyebrows.

10 seconds later, Scott was sitting it the circle , face flushed from anger and embarassment. He locked eyes with Peter for a second, then quickly darted his eyes away, face continuosly getting redder .

Then, one of the frat boys stood up . "Alright, listen up People! Now, this game of spin the bottle is gonna be different .... Instead of kissing the other person, you have to .... Spend 7 Minutes In Heaven with them!"This announcement earned a flurry of catcalls and shouts.

Scott thought he was going to die. He wasn't going to make out with some stranger in a closet ! He was lost in his thoughts until he heard Peter's voice.

''I'll go first ."

_Please whatever's up there, let it be me please please_

Peter spun the bottle, and it gradually slowed down , landing on ... Scott.

Scott couldn't believe his eyes . He noticed that Peter was also blushing but was then replaced by his cocky smirk.

" Let's go, Summers ."

Scott nervously followed Peter to the closet, Heart pounding like a drum.

Once inside, Peter turned to face him. Sparkling eyes seemingly lighting up the dark.

" Soo, I noticed you blushed everytime you looked at me. " Peter said seductively.

This ,of course, made Scott blush.

"I-I did not !" He stammered.  _G_ _od, that arrogant asshole._

" You're blushing ~~~" Peter said in a sing song voice.

" Why do you care anyway ??"

Peter raised his eyebrows and looked him in the eye. "Well, I happen to like a dickhead called Scott Summers ."

Scott was about to answer before he was cut off by Peter's lips.

_Soft._ That was the first word Scott could think of . Peter's lips were soft and warm and sweet and Scott could not get enough of him. He felt Peter smirk as he wrapped his arms around Scott, pulling him closer if possible. In return , Scott proceeded to cup Peter's face ,caressing his smooth skin.

He was embarrased to say that he had made some ungodly noises when he felt Peter's tongue sliding in, but Peter didn't seem to mind.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to suffer through that. This is my first time writing fanfic . I really really hope you like it and would appreciate it if you would leave a comment .


End file.
